


Stories and Memories; Green and Purple

by BookWerm



Series: Something to do with Bruce Banner [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner-centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWerm/pseuds/BookWerm
Summary: A collection of very small Bruce Banner ideas/mini stories, drabble length or smaller. HOpefully not too many that are smaller, that would be embarassing.
Series: Something to do with Bruce Banner [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051703
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. WE Are Alive, We Are Human

"I'm _not_ ," with a growl in that last word, he shrunk down to Bruce. The doctor was physically smaller, but even panting, pale, and hands on his knees, he could not be called puny," _Not_ a monster. We are not monsters."

Looking Nick Fury in the eye now, with the piercing, sad look of someone who is finally standing up against someone they'd called friend, "We're people. I'm not sure I can forgive you for ever treating us otherwise."

There was a brief pause, and then it seemed as if both of them spoke at once.

"Stay away from me."


	2. Wish for Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonely, sad Bruce with everyone who looks at him mistrustfully

“Hey, Steve, Nat.” his confidence wavered, but stayed.

“Hm?”

“If what you’re doing isn’t too important, I’d like to show you something.”

They’re both interested now, start walking over.

He holds up his wrist.

“Now you can finally stop giving me looks everytime I’m irritated with you. It’ll start beeping loudly if my heart rate gets above 145. And it’ll stop when it gets stretched all way round. I’m pretty sure the noise would only.. Annoy the other guy.” 

Bruce imagines giving this speech. But he knows that they wouldn’t care, would look at him with even more pitiful gazes.


	3. Don't Want To HURT (anyone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone kidnaps Bruce, determined to use his blood as a weapon.

“Stop.” His voice was pleading, desperate. He was on his edge, the point when anyone else would start laughing or sobbing hysterically, both at once. “You don’t know what you’re doing.”  
The inspector’s eyes flickered over to the nuclear physicist huddled in the corner.  
“The second that touches my skin, we’re all doomed. People will die.”  
“I think I’ll take my chances. Besides, if you’re the one afraid of hurting people, maybe you’re the one who shouldn’t be doing anything. You’re in no position to be threatening me.”  
Bruce Banner stared sadly at him with the curse hidden in his eyes. This whole thing could have been avoided, still could. The man reached down and pulled a syringe out of the cooler.  
“I don’t want to hurt anyone.”  
“Ah, we’re in agreement, then. Lie back.”  
\---  
“Just you and me, huh.”   
Feeling the syringe tied against his arm, the blood throbbing through his veins.   
He looked down.  
He wouldn’t need it today.


	4. The Sun Isn't Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, big guy. Sun's getting real low."  
> an explanation for this line that holds together, even if it's a stretch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have been writing more than a hundred words, so that's nice.

“The sun’s setting on us, Bruce. The few that didn’t choose to be in this life of heroics are getting left behind. Thor lives his godly life, Tony’s a billionaire, away from all of us. We’re friends but we may as well be islands.”  
“That’s not fair, Natasha, I’m supposed to be the depressing one. Just because I stand out, doesn’t mean we’re islands. You’re not alone, Nat.”  
“I never said I was.”  
“Well, then, let’s be alone together. The sun’s setting real low on our world, like you said. We may as well enjoy it in good company.”  
Nat massaged his shoulders for a moment, and then Bruce reached up for her hand. It felt like eternity, but she let him take it.

The sun was setting on the rest of the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid that this is very out of character for MCU Bruce... sorry?

Out in the middle of nowhere, Natasha and Bruce have apprehended someone who was sent to attack them. Why, they don't know. Communication devices are down, the one thing they have is that they know that their newly captured suspect is deathly afraid of the Hulk.

“Natasha. Hold my glasses for me?” She reached over and took them as he kept staring at their prisoner.

  
She took him aside for a moment, she pointedly asked. “Is this a code green?”

  
He replies in Latin. “Let’s hope not.” And it begins.

  
“So… what have we got here?” His eyes flash green mischievously.


	6. Rotating Doors

The Hulk is like a rotating door.

If you’re right at the edge, or even a little way in, you can choose to get out. But if you’ve already started pushing it, the only way out is through. Other can try to help you out, even sometimes destroy the barrier. But it all feels so useless when you could just walk through, when everything in your body is telling you to finish it.

And Bruce can never control when he comes back out.

Exposed, like a nerve.

Hulk (and by extension, sometimes Bruce) feels everything all at once. It’s too much, like acid in his brain.

Every cell burns and he can barely hear his thoughts above every noise around him.

He just has to let it out, hit something, break someone, and it’ll go away.

But every blade and every bullet causes pain. So much pain. But it doesn’t kill him, so it only makes him angrier. Until that’s all he is.


	7. Red and Green, It's Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not actually set in my personal headcanon. I headcanon that Tony always took care of Bruce after he was Hulk, or whenever he could. Cause I'm a Science Bros guy.  
> But this angsty thing just had to be in my head.  
> probably he's just thinking this way because of what just happened with Wanda?
> 
> Also, I would love it if anyone felt like leaving a comment.

Lingering nightmares of Bruce's mother dead, of Rick Jones in danger, of his father dead because of him. He was the monster his father always thought he was.  
Fingers of red danced at the edge of his vision, and he wondered if he was still dreaming, if the Hulk was still in control.  
No one ever asked him how he felt afterward.  
Or if they did, they didn’t mean it.  
They’d give him a blanket, and pants.  
But they had their own problems to worry about.   
They couldn’t worry about Bruce. Bruce with his incessant shivering and pale skin, so exhausted he could barely keep his flickering eyes open.  
Bruce who huddled on the floor, not even in a seat.  
They had a Hulk.


End file.
